


Touch Me

by ChronicCatalina



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Diego, Jealousy, Smut, and yes i do hc that diego cuts of underwear to speed things up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCatalina/pseuds/ChronicCatalina
Summary: Diego doesn’t like the way you handle an undercover mission. You dare him to do something about it.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 88





	Touch Me

_Something_ is pissing Diego off. He stays a few steps ahead of you on the cobblestone street, roughly undoing his shirt cuffs and ducking his head to keep a low profile while the two of you make your escape from the gala. Any comments you make are met with short, angry quips. You furrow your brows but leave him alone, settling for playing with the skirts of your extravagant gown.

Usually after a mission like this you’d blow off steam together between the sheets, but it doesn’t seem to be going that way tonight. The elevator ride is tense and silent all the way until you reach the hotel room. As soon as the door is shut behind you, Diego whirls around with his eyes blazing.

“What the hell was that?”

“What was _what_ , Diego?”

He yanks his tie off in exasperation. “Disappearing with the target into a closet. That wasn’t part of the plan.”

“Sometimes plans have to change,” you counter. The heavy jewelry from your neck and wrist _clinks_ as you set it on the table. “Distracting him was my job, remember? And the coatroom was the only place out of the way. I knew what I was doing.”

“It was dangerous.”

“Occupational hazard.”

“Hey! This is serious.” He takes a step forward to get in your face. “I can’t have people going off-book here.”

“ _You_ can’t have that? This is a team effort, buddy. We both get a say in how things go down.”

Diego laughs but it’s humorless. “Don’t _buddy_ me. I gotta be able to trust your judgement if we’re a team.”

You groan in frustration, storming to the other side of the room. How dare he reprimand you about a mission that in the end went perfectly well. Self-righteous bastard. You spin to face him again, hands on your hips and rolling your eyes.

“You’ve improvised on missions before. So what’s the big deal about...” You trail off as the truth smacks you. “This isn’t about the coatroom and it’s definitely not about my judgement. You’re _jealous_. You didn’t like seeing us flirt. You’re pissed that he got his hands on me.”

Diego crosses his arms ironclad over his chest and scoffs. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

You stride back over to call his bluff up close and personal. “That’s all this is, jealousy. Why don’t you put _your_ hands on me, hm? Make sure my tits and ass don’t forget how you feel.”

A haughty grin lights up your face when he tries to wave you off, giving you all the more reason to challenge him. “Touch me, Diego.”

“Enough.”

“Okay, fine.” You shake your head and heave a defeated sigh. “It’s cute that you care but you shouldn’t take it out on me.”

You try to walk past him but he gingerly catches your wrist, tugging you close again. He’s staring sheepishly away and his thumb rubs circles on your skin. 

“Look,” he turns back, a gentle smile playing on his lips. “Yeah, _maybe_ I didn’t like seeing that asshole all over you.”

Your brow quirks but your voice is kind. “Yeah?” 

“And I’m sorry.”

He’s sincere and you can feel it. You finally smile when he slips his hand down to intertwine his fingers with yours. He leans in to whisper something; a secret for just the two of you, as if you aren’t already alone in the room. 

“Also, you should say it again.”

“Say what?”

He gives you a knowing look. The glint in his eyes is familiar but still makes you weak in the knees every time. 

“Oh…” you murmur, teasing him by drawing it out. This time you ghost the words an inch from his lips. “Touch me.”

His hands fly to your hips in an instant, crushing you to him as he sears his mouth to yours. Everything else melts away as you fit perfectly in his grasp and greedily smile into the kiss, proud that your goading had worked. He doesn’t forget your command either and grips your ass hard enough to make you gasp.

The adrenaline of the mission comes rushing back and you can’t get enough of each other, stumbling on the other’s feet while trying to get closer. Your back hits a wall and you hum against his mouth before pulling away.

You catch your breath, leaning your head back with an alluring grin. Before Diego can dive back in, you brace a hand on his chest.

“These are my favorite,” you say, balancing to slip off your underwear, “I don’t want you cutting them off.”

He smirks. “I always buy you new ones.”

You grab his collar and drag him back in, kissing him fervently and working open the buttons of his shirt. Diego quickly knocks your hands away so he can tug the shirt off himself and then wraps an arm around and presses you flush to his bare chest. His heartbeat thrums against your own and matches your racing pulse.

His hands are everywhere, squeezing at your back and ass and thighs, anything he can grip while his lips ravish you. Heaven is nothing compared to the bliss Diego can bring you any given day. But the fabric of your dress becomes too much of a barrier and you mumble that it needs to come off.

He understands and unzips it for you in one smooth motion, pushing it off your shoulders with the little patience he can muster. “This thing wasn’t helpful tonight, either.”

“Allison helped me pick it out. It was a hit.”

“I bet it was.” His eyes narrow dangerously.

With your neck and shoulders bare, he pounces. His teeth graze your flesh and you can feel him smile as he drinks in the sound of your giggles.

Without warning he pulls you with him to fall backward on the bed before flipping over on top. His hard-on strains through his slacks, rutting into your thigh as he slides a hand up to your breast. Goosebumps ripple in the wake of his touch and draws a pleasant sigh from your lips that he captures in another kiss.

But this isn’t the time for soft touches and sweet sighs. You cup Diego’s jaw, kissing him back harder to grab his attention. Your legs part effortlessly and he settles between them, the weight of his hips pressing on your clit just so.

“Diego…”

“That’s me,” he taunts, letting more of his weight sink into you.

“Please,” comes your desperate whisper. “I need to feel you.”

That’s all he needs. His pants come off in a frenzy and then he’s on top of you again, hoisting your leg around his back. He buries himself in you with a grunt and you claw at his shoulders to cling to your sanity. The tension in your core winds tighter with each rock of your hips and Diego’s lips and teeth are on your neck again, sucking and scraping in a delicious contrast.

You nearly whine when he leaves your neck and lifts up on his forearms, moaning in time with his deep thrusts. You open your eyes in time to see his jaw drop in pleasure and that glorious sight alone is enough to send you over the edge. The climax electrifies you and Diego follows, making him gasp and clasp his hand over yours.

It’s still clasped tightly when he rolls to the side and he squeezes your hand once more while bringing it to lay on his chest. You bask in the afterglow for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet after an eventful evening, and then Diego chuckles.

“So you still think I’m cute, hm?”

“What?”

He grins and props his head up. “You know, ‘it’s cute that you care’...”

“ _That’s_ what you took from it? Jesus.” You try to roll away from him, unable to hide a smile through your fake annoyance, but he grabs you and pulls you back. 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Your laughter turns to yelps as he wrangles you closer and a kiss isn’t far behind. His hand brushes your cheek and you lean into the touch, only opening your eyes when he pulls away. His soft gaze studies your face and then he taps a finger under your chin.

“You did good tonight. Even if I was an ass about it.”

“Thanks. You weren’t too bad yourself.”

Diego leans back, tucking his arms behind his head. “Oh I know. And I had the harder job.”

Your smack to his stomach is well-deserved.


End file.
